Runaways
by Freelancing Katiee
Summary: They ran away from home, ran away from their mother and father, ran away from their people and kingdom and ran away from the responsibilities princesses should fulfill…
1. Prologue

Hi! I'm back. Freelancing Katiee here, used to be Raging winds and Storms. I am now returning and ready to write again. I hope you guys like it :)

Date revised: 25 May 2011

**Disclaimer. **I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. Drat.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Prologue

"Hotaru wait!" yelled a brunette whom she resents as her sister.

"Could you go any slower? We are walking for five hours now," she yelled back furiously, "drenched in rain, walking nowhere ,you walking so slow with your nagging voice… you bloody idiot...no help from…" she yelled back furiously as she stomped her foot on the ground, trying to walk through the merciless thunder storm.

"But can we have some―" the brunette tried to retort but immediately cut off by her sister.

"Stop whining you idiotic freak, its dark already, its raining too hard, we're soaked and I don't know where the hell we are." she didn't continue anymore for she was tired and she knows its best not to waste her energy anymore on her little sister. Wandering in a cold, dark forest, drenched and tired, she knows its best not to waste energy anymore.

"Hotaru wait, please!" pleaded her brunette sister who is meters away from her,

"I'm scared please, slow down, please, Hotaru…" hearing this, Hotaru halted and waited for her sister whose walking a little too slowly for her liking.

"Walk faster or else I'll leave you!" she threatened.

Right now we can see two sisters, one annoyed and stomping and the other, walking rather too slowly and obviously tired. Twins Hotaru and Mikan are stranded in a forest, drenched and lost.

It is odd, knowing that they are twins; yet, both are very different in appearance and personality. Hotaru has short, pixie-like black hair with big mesmerizing violaceous eyes. Compared to her sister, she's more, _reserved._ Always the quiet one, stoic and cryptic, but nonetheless the responsible one. Her sister, totally opposite. Energetic, bubbly and very…charismatic. Her ever-fluorescent smile never fails to radiate joy to the people around her. With her long auburn hair and hazel-colored eyes, she is as beautiful as her sister herself.

They never shared the same likes and dislikes except that love both their parents dearly.

Hotaru is the innovative one whilst Mikan, is a very people person. She prefers to be more outgoing unlike her sister who almost never leaves her room. Mikan is the carefree one whilst Hotaru always keep herself composed.

They are very different from each other but they both love each other very much. They may have big differences but love always comes through between them though Hotaru rarely shows it.

And no one has ever broken through that. Even their countless suitors and their professions of undying love.

Yet now, they are both tested. Tested to what they are to take; their duties to their family or to their heart.

_They should be the ones to bring honor and glory to their family and people but they ran away. They ran away from home, ran away from their mother and father, ran away from their people and kingdom and ran away from the responsibilities princesses should fulfill…_


	2. Chapter 1: Starting Anew and the Market

First of all, hi to all who are now reading this fic. I am indeed grateful for the people who reviewed the Prologue of my story. You guys made me happy so much.

Luckystar222- you really pumped me in uploading this chapter, my first friend here in Fanfic

blackcat9517

maxeyn

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Alice. Drat.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Starting Anew and the Market

"Hotaru, how long do we have to walk in here, I'm cold. I'm really―"Mikan was cut off again by her sister who sneered at her, "I think we're almost there, I can see a light over there and―"she was then cut by Mikan who literally dragged her to the where the light is.

"We're almost there, walk faster Hotaru, I'm so cold now!" she scolded her.

"You idiot, earlier you were walking as slow as a turtle and now that I'm quite tired you drag me with your wet, idiot germ-infected arms.." she yelled back with much irritation.

"We're almost there!" Mikan squealed. Hotaru just let herself be dragged by her sister for she was really tired from more than five hours of walking and the wind is really freezing. She can barely walk by herself.

As if the rain started to stop and hope is now at their side, they found a house. Of standard size and has a chimney; a muffled light is peering out the window. The house looked warm. And inviting.

Mikan prayed that the people living inside that house was awake and would be kind.

"Hotaru let's go. We can do this." Mikan said, she gulped down and prayed. Slowly they neared into the house and gently knocked.

* * *

Knocks were heard from the door and a couple stirred from their bed. Both startled, a woman stood from her bed and headed out for the door. _Who could it be at this time of night? _the woman thought.

When she opened the door she was rendered speechless and stunned.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed, "What has happened to you dearies?" she asked.

Gulping down, she pleadingly said, "Madam, my sister and I have an unfortunate accident with our parents while we're traveling and we got separated with them. We were wandering from the forest, lost and drenched; could you please spare us a room? Please, even only for tonight." Her body shivering and Hotaru violently running her hands along her slender arms, both their teeth were clattering.

Without hesitation, the woman said, "Why yes of course, please come inside. Let's get you warm, you two look extremely cold." Mikan smiled brightly, "Thank you so much, Madam." Hotaru said sincerely.

The woman led them inside and made them sit by the fire and hurriedly left the room.

"Darling! Natsume! Ruka!" she called names as she went upstairs, "We have visitors."

Three men descended downstairs. The oldest among the three, was slightly shocked at the state of the two girls. The other two remain unmoved.

"_This is…new._" The man mused, a slight smile on his face.

As he fetched a chair and went beside the two maidens, his sons didn't followed suit and just stood by the staircase. They seem to be of same age but the other one's blonde and one's raven-haired. Even though room was dimly-lit, it is clear that they are both handsome. The blonde lad with his cerulean orbs and the other of crimson's they were breathtaking.

But the scowls in their faces clearly show that they are very unhappy with their midnight visitors.

"_Please don't let them be crazy girls in disguise."_The blonde one silently prayed.

"_Damn mother and her kindness." _The other one swore.

Seeing that no one seems to be moving, a woman's voice broke the silence.

"Are you gonna _gawk_all night at those two and let them catch cold or are you gonna hand them down these blankets!" she sneered.

The father and the blonde lad jumped as soon as they heard the mother's infuriated voice. She handed, or rather threw two blankets at the two. The blonde handed the blankets his mother threw to his father. The man gently gave the blankets to the girls and asked,

"Why such girls like you are wandering in the rain at this time of night?" The girls took the blankets and mouthed _thank yous_to the man and wrapped the blankets around their petite body. It was rather thin for them but it was enough to have them warmed.

Hotaru started to speak, "Sir, I know we came in such time of inconvenience and so late at night but we wish that you could spare us a room and clothes for tonight so that my sister and I could rest. We got separated from our parents. We got attacked by bandits in the middle of the road. Our parents tried to protect us but ended up killed, we ran away as far as we can and ended up in the forest and got lost." Hotaru spoke believingly and the man was completely convinced. "_Poor girls, to have lost their parents in such way…__" _h_e _thought.

"Well, you could stay for tonight." the woman said, she was holding a tray with two bowls. "What are your names?" the father asked as his wife handed the two bowls to the girls, "Here, those are soup, it can warm you up."

Mikan spoke, "Thank you Sir and Madam we are indeed grateful of your help, my name is Mikan and this is my sister Hotaru." she smiled gratefully at the couple. Captivated, he spoke, "I'm Tadashi Hyuuga and this is my wife Kaoru," he called out his sons, "Ruka, Natsume come here, don't just sit there, I'll formally introduce you to our guests," the boys walked toward them, "Mikan, Hotaru, these are my sons, Ruka and Natsume."

The girls curtsied to them.

Tadashi asked more questions to the girls to make them feel more at ease with their company. He asked how they ended up in the forest, how did they found the house and were their parents traveling merchants. The girls answered intelligently, picking up from each other's answers. They would once in a while, exchange glances, which thankfully, weren't noticed by the couple; they really took extra precaution with their answers especially they have never heard this country before.

Their conversation was at last ended when finally, the couple realized that the two should be resting and better be changing their clothes. And they didn't even notice their sons already went upstairs and got back on their sleeps.

"Now, now, you two should be changing now, we don't want you to catch a cold. We would see each other at breakfast." Kaoru then led them upstairs. Kaoru took them to a room, two doors away from theirs. It was a spacious room, clean and on the bed were piles of clothes for the both of them. The room was warm and Mikan felt going to bed straight ahead.

"These are my old clothes, its kind of old and the colors have faded but you can still use them, they're warm for nights like these. And there is some warm water so you two could wash up." The woman showed a basin which contains water in it, "Thank you so much Madam, you have given as more of what we asked for, we are so grateful for you kindness, we hope in time we could repay you." Mikan said with gratitude in her voice.

"No dearies, I'm quite happy you two came, living with only men can sometimes be quite boring and I'm actually surprised that you two haven't jumped on to my boys." she chuckled at some kind of private joke she has on mind. Mikan and Hotaru are quite confused so they only smiled at the woman.

"Now you two should rest, I have already prepared your bed and I know both of you are tired so have a good night. Sweet dreams!" she said as she headed to toward the door.

The girls quickly pulled off their drenched _peasant_dresses, washed themselves and changed into the warm night dresses Kaoru gave them. Hotaru was the first one who laid into the bed and Mikan followed suit. "Hotaru," she cuddled and embraced her sister's arm, "What will we do now?" Mikan mumbled sleepily. "I'll think of it as soon as I get some rest." Hotaru answered before she closed her eyes.

And the two slept, hoping that tomorrow there will be some way to get out from all the things they escaped from.

* * *

Mikan woke up first, finding her sister sleeping peacefully beside her. _Hotaru must have been so tired from last night _she thought. She got up from bed and walked into the mirror and checked her appearance. She looked rested. She was indeed grateful for the family who took them. If Hotaru didn't see the light that was coming from this house she might have fainted in the forest, cold and will make things harder for them both. She would repay the woman and her family someday.

She sighed and thought of yesterday's events. She couldn't help but feel sad, but pulling away from her thoughts, _No_, _I chose this._She reminded herself, and with one last sigh, she headed downstairs and into the kitchen.

She was greeted by Kaoru, "Oh, you're awake now deary." she smiled gently, "So how was your sleep?" she asked.

"I had rested myself well. Thank you again Madam". Mikan answered.

"Cut the formalities Mikan, you can call me Auntie and could you, Deary, please stop calling me Madam, it makes me feel rather…_old._" She chuckled and Mikan joined in.

Someone descended from the stairs and it was Mr. Hyuuga.

He was greeted by his wife and Mikan. "Good morning to you both." he replied back and seated into the chair. "Your coffee dear." Chikako gave the cup of coffee to his husband and turned to Mikan,

"Mikan, would you like some?"

Mikan stared at the cup and unconsciously gave it a puzzled look; the couple seemed surprised and slightly amused by what she looks like so Tadashi coughed loud enough to awaken her from her trance.

She replied shyly, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude and all but I don't know what coffee actually is, my parents only let us drink milk and tea, so I honestly don't know what it tastes like." she said and turned her head down. Her face flushed in embarrassment.

The couple looked at her, "I'm sorry, if only I have known, I should have―" Kaoru started, "No Auntie I..." she fiddled the hem of her skirt, "I want to try the coffee, if you don't mind." she finished, blushing mad.

Kaoru looked at her lovingly, beaming a great smile at her. "Of course dear. Here," Kaoru handed her the cup, "Sip it slowly, it's quite hot." As soon as Mikan sipped into her cup and tasted coffee,

"It's quite bitter in taste but is really creamy and slightly sweet. It feels smooth and I feel very elated. Coffee is nice Auntie." she said, smiling along while sipping her cup of coffee.

The couple were nonetheless, taken aback. They were surprised on how a simple cup of coffee can energize her like this. But nevertheless, it never failed to make them smile and feel dearly of her. She is like…_sunshine._

They watched her amusedly until Kaoru spoke, "Deary, I'm baking bread. You and your sister can eat it as soon as it's cooked." Tadashi rose from his chair and excused himself. Mikan was left with Kaoru. A soon as he was gone, they talked about trivial things, about the town, the market, the people, they were absorbed in their conversation that they hardly notice that Hotaru came, she greeted both of them and seated herself.

"Just in time the bread is baked." she took all the bread out and placed them on the plates.

"Good morning Deary, how was your night?" she gave Mikan and Hotaru their plates, "I had rested myself well, Madam. Thank you again." Hotaru said, Kaoru gave her an amuse look and chuckled.

"Hotaru, this is coffee, come on, taste it, its good!" Mikan eagerly gave her sister the cup, as soon as she saw what's inside the cup, she gave the cup the same puzzled look Mikan had this morning, seeing this, Chikako laughed. The twins stared at her and she answered, "You two said the same things this morning," she said in between her laughs, "And you two had the same puzzled look when you heard coffee!" she laughed once more. Mikan smiled and turned to her sister, and saw her slowly sipped into the cup, as soon as she stooped drinking and placed the cup into the table,

"Hotaru, so how was it, what do you think?" she asked excitedly.

"It's actually delicious. I like it." she answered.

They ate breakfast in silence. Occasionally Kaoru would ask Hotaru questions and she would them politely. Tadashi came back in and joined them. "Those two haven't gotten up?" Tadashi asked Kaoru, "No not yet." she replied,

"Those two woke up later than usual." Tadashi said to his wife,

"I guess they must have been really tired from their new jobs." Chikako answered.

They finished breakfast and Hotaru and Mikan excused themselves together with Kauro upstairs to hand them new sets of clothes.

* * *

_Upstairs…_

Tadashi went to his sons' room, opened the door,

"Ruka, Natsume, sons, wake up, it's late already." The lads didn't even move one bit, he called again, and again and again, until he got annoyed. _Really annoyed._

This seems to call for the _emergency _waking-up alarm.

He positioned himself to the safest area of the room (just in case his sons get back at him), he took a deep breath and screamed,

"Sons! There are the ladies around the house! Quick! Hide to the back of the house!"

The two boys immediately stood up, half-asleep, and ran to the closet to pick their _emergency _bags_._ When they turned to the door, what a _big surprise_ it was when they just saw their father standing by the door and  
laughing his guts out.

They fell into their parents' trick again. Honestly, they fell into this heck of prank their mom and dad but they can't help but to fall for it. Based from the horrifying events that happened to their lives (being chased by hormone-crazed girls anywhere), they **have**to wake up.

When they really opened their eyes and were really awake, they stood in front of their father and glared hard at him, as if they were to rip his throat out to stop his laughing.

Tadashi raised his hands in front of him,

"Now, now you two, don't be angry at me, we were all waiting for you to wake up and join us for breakfast with our guests, but you are late again. So being the _good_ father that I am, I took the initiative to wake you up. You two are lucky that it is _I_who wake you up not your mother."

With one last glare, they both turned back from their father and fix themselves. "Now, go change and eat breakfast downstairs. We are already finished."

They changed into their casual clothes and descended downstairs. They ate breakfast in silence and finished off. Soon their mother appeared with their guest, they stood from their seats to curtsy to their mom and to their guests.

"The girls will come with me in the market, you two don't have to come with us, and do you have work today?" Kaoru asked, the two boys just nodded then excused themselves.

* * *

"Do forgive my boys dearies. Their just not comfortable around with the ladies except me," Kaoru said with an apologetic voice as they are walking, "Their a bit paranoid you see." Kaoru chuckled. Mikan gave a questioning look at Chikako while Hotaru looked uninterested.

"If you do not mind Ma–Auntie, why?" Mikan asked.

"Well you see, my boys are quite popular with the ladies here in town so, they are often chased by rabid girls and sometimes they end up hurting themselves hiding." Mikan's brows met while Hotaru remained silent and looked at the surrounding trying to familiarize herself with the place.

"Now, now, that's enough talking about my family, what about you dearies; don't you two have any suitors or perhaps lovers?" Kaoru smiled cheekily and tried to hide the excitement in her voice. She thought that girls their age will blush when their asked about their lovers, but what she didn't expect to see was scowling, perturbed faces but especially sadness in their eyes. She felt quite guilty of what she had said it must have brought some bad memory, alarmed, she said quickly, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to dearies, I'm sorry, I must have said something upsetting." she apologized.

The two got to their senses again, and quickly replied, "No, its fine Auntie, we're alright, we were just remembering something…nothing to be upset with." Mikan faked a smile and quickly changed the topic.

They were talking about the market throughout there walk. Kaoru and Mikan animatedly talked while Hotaru remained quiet. She would ask some questions but not as much as Mikan does. They talked about what people sell their, foods, vegetables, novelty items, sea foods (Hotaru's ears perked up when she heard this and immediately asked where they can be bought), and stores the town has.

Finally they have arrived. Now Mikan and Hotaru are standing, face to face with the market.

* * *

Chapter two, revised!

30 May 2011

Freelancing Katiee here, old pen name Raging Winds and Storms.

Hope you guys liked it and, review? Please? :)


	3. Chapter 2: The Market

I'm a very bad person. I really am sorry for not updating after eons of months :| Kill me.

Autumnal Equinox- hello, this is my first time talking to you. First of, hi and thank you for reviewing the last time. I am sorry that I forgot to mention in my last author's note that I've changed Chiharu's name to Kaoru. Weeks after I wrote Runaways did I remember that the name of Natsume's mom is Kaoru. An innocent mistake I tell you! Hehe.

_Anyhoo, to all ya'll out there Kaoru is Chiharu! _

Luckystar222- Ohmgally, I have just read your review today (and it's November already). Ohmygod, I really missed you girl :( I kind of thought you have forgotten me already and that's why reading your review, I knew I had to update Runaways. This chapter is for you girl! Missing you a lot, really xoxo

Ree-Vance

Blackcat9517

Maxeyn

And the other anonymous reviewers

Thanks for reading and supporting. Here you go guys, Chapter 3 of Runaways! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Market! Market!

"Vegetables, vegetables! Fresh vegetables here come and get some!" shouted a tiny woman in front of a table with vegetables of every kind and color.

"Meat! Get your fresh and imported meat here! Chicken, pork, beef—"

"Penny whistles! Tuppenny hums! Three-penny choral anthems!"

"Try your luck! Step right up! Answer a simple riddle and win a—"

"Salves and ointments, philters and nostrums!"

"Get kirtles for low prizes!"

The market was a _busy_ place. Many people going from stalls to stalls; lot of them buying, chatting, picking out vegetables and meat and some even arguing. It was incredibly crowded, Mikan audibly gulped and Hotaru surveyed the place very carefully.

"This is the market girls." Kaoru said interrupting Mikan and Hotaru's stupor. The girls nodded and walked alongside her. The market was full of people, selling and buying different things—vegetables, meat, clothing, jewelries and all different kind of stuff. The twins could hear a lot of people shouting and yelling, some are conventionally talking, owners inviting people to their stall and shops and some even personally came to them noticing they were new faces at the market.

They helped Kaoru carry the fruits and vegetables but Kaoru never asked them again to help her buy them because of what happened earlier:

"_Mikan, could you get me a sack of potato and Hotaru, a bag of onions please." Kaoru said while picking out a bunch of fresh eggplants. Mikan didn't know what a potato is; neither does Hotaru knows what an onion was. They gave each other questioning looks, Kaoru noticed that neither of them are moving and giving each other questioning looks. Mikan was the first to speak, she shyly said, "I sincerely apologize Aunt Kaoru but Hotaru and I don't know what a potato and anion is. Please forgive us." Obviously shocked, she smiled at the two," Heavens Mikan! No need to apologize. It's alright, I'll show you both."_

They walked in silence, carrying bags of what they bought. It has become clear to Kaoru that the two girls haven't gone to a market ever. The girls were helpful, yes, but when it comes to knowing what to buy, no. It's as if they were never been outside. That's why they have this excited, curious faces when they arrived. The trip was fun, Kaoru helped them understand what a market was, taught them how to pick out fresh vegetables, fruits and showed them to stores. It was fun for her; it was like teaching children.

She felt undeniably happy.

As she contemplated, she thought to herself, she has more than enough. She has a great husband and smart, talented sons. She could never ask for more, but of course sometimes, she misses the company of women. Her sons were not as talkative as her and sometimes her husband needs to go to other towns to work but she was happy. Having Mikan and Hotaru now makes her happier. She even thought of some bonding time with her new_ daughters;_ going to picnics, picking flowers, teaching them how to knit…but it doesn't mean that it could happen. Hotaru and Mikan may leave after lunch for they only asked to stay with them for a night, and she can't help but feel sad. She doesn't know why she grew quiet fond to the girls easily overnight, silly, but still, she has endearments to the girls already, they were like the daughters she dreamed of.

They make a good company and the girls were pretty amusing, it's like teaching five year-olds. Girls their age should know about this things but it seems their parents secluded them from the world. The girls never said anything about them except that their parents died and they have escaped from the bandits. She couldn't picture it well but seeing the sadness in their faces,she knew that the two were still grieving.

* * *

The walk from the market to the house is not as far as they thought it would be. They happen to pass by large trees and mountains. They were perfectly shaded by the trees from the sun and the road was fine.

They stopped under a very big oak tree along their way. They put their bags aside and laid a blanket under it. The wind was cool and the mountain view was beautiful.

The women didn't have to rush home for Natsume and the other two men won't be having lunch back at their house. Mikan laid herself on the blanket while Hotaru and Kaoru sat beside the tree. It was so serene with the wind blowing on them, it was _comforting._

Kaoru spoke softly, "This place is beautiful isn't it?"

Hotaru smiled to herself, this place was indeed very beautiful. She closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the feeling of peace. Mikan asked, "How did you find this place Auntie?" Kaoru let out a small laugh, as if she was reliving some moment.

"I found this place," she paused, smiling evidently, "When I first met Natsume's father.* I was going home from the market too. I was walking pass by this tree when all the vegetables and other stuff that I bought fell from the bag. I ran all the way downhill trying to ran after all of the vegetables that fell. And there was a nice young man who managed to get them all for me. His first words were, "Does all your food come running away when you tried cooking them?" he laughed softly. I knew he was teasing me, I can't help a blush from myself. I was too embarrassed!" she laughed and Mikan giggled. "From then on, whenever I passed by this tree whenever I go home from somewhere, I slightly hoped that I might see that man again. I was that smitten! But I didn't see him after that."

"So how did you two meet again?" Mikan asked again. "We met again when my house broke down." She laughed, Mikan was obviously confused. "You see, I bought a small house for me and my little Ruka back then.* The house was small, and you could say, a little _rusty_. A small hurricane knocked it down. The house completely fell apart!" she said, still amused. "A neighbor of us was kind enough to refer us some carpenter and what a surprise it was when it was the same man I met back at the hills! When we saw each other again, he laughed at me and said, "Did your house got knocked out when you tried to run after all your vegetables again?" I could've slapped him, having him say that when we have only met once, but despite myself I laughed. And to cut this story short, we've became good friends from then and on, and you know the rest." Kaoru smiled heartily.

* * *

Sunset came and the women back at the house were preparing dinner.

"Hotaru, could you help me place these in the cupboard," Kaoru said to Hotaru.

"Hai." Hotaru replied as she helped Kaoru place the fruits and vegetables they bought at the market.

"Mikan you go take a bath, I already prepared your clothes at the bathroom, it's at the back of the house.

"Thank you Aunt Kaoru."

Mikan headed at the back of the house and found the so-called bathroom. She closed the door and strip off her clothes. It was spacious enough and was clean, _It__'__s__ not__ as__ big__ as__ the__ one__ in__ the castle,__ but__ it__'__ll__ do._ she thought. As she skimmed through the bathroom, she found a bottle which had some sweet-smelling liquid in it. She also saw something fragrant and was shaped like a bar.

She had no idea what these two are. They didn't have these back at the castle. She only remembered when she bathes, petals of roses were on her tub, her room filled with sweet-smelling flowers form their garden. This _room_ didn't have any tub or roses in it. She sighed.

She has to find out what these bottle and fragrant bar is.

Grabbing the bottle from the rack, she opened the cap and poured the liquid upon her palms, it was soapy and slippery…just like her the hair lather at the castle…

As if an imaginary light bulb popped above her head, she exclaimed, "It's hair lather at home!"

Next the fragrant bar. It was not slippery at all. It was sweet-smelling but it was not slippery. She knitted her eyebrows. It is fragrant, not slippery but… _with__ water__ maybe_…

The she got it!

It was soap.

Now she knew! Finally knowing what those were, she happily splashed the water into her body and washed herself. She was enjoying scrubbing here, rinsing there, splashing herself with water; she never felt so unclean in her life. She was there for an hour, indulging herself with water.

She sat on a stool and continued splashing unto her body. She was enjoying too much that she forgot to help preparing dinner. _Wait,__ dinner?__ Oh__ my!_ She hastily stood up from the stool and reached for the towel and quickly dried herself. She was hurrying so much that she didn't noticed that someone opened the door revealing a crimson haired lad.

There he stood in front, face to face with a girl clad only with a towel.

It took Mikan _long_ enough to realize that the door was opened, face to face with a man and was naked.

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

"Aaaagghhh!" she screamed, "Pervert!"

Natsume swore that her scream made his eardrums blow up and was heard within a hundred-mile radius.

He hurriedly shut the door. Mikan was so embarrassed of what happened, she was saw naked by a guy whom she never talked to and barely knew."_Now, __I__'__m__ really__ never__ getting__ married.__" _she bitterly thought. Too devastated by what happened, she hurriedly put on her clothes, (with her hair disheveled and her clothes were crumpled) and rushed off to Hotaru.

Upon reaching the house, she quickly ran into her sister's arms and sobbed. She slapped herself mentally, _This__ fast?__ She__'__s__ too__ idiotic__ for__ her__ own __good_.

She did not have to ask her sister why, "Hotaru," she cried, "I'm really not gonna get married!" she sobbed bitterly, "There was a man who opened the door and…" she wailed loudly again, "Hotaru, I have lost my dignity!" she cried loudly. Hotaru rolled her eyes.

From the kitchen, Kaoru heard Mikan crying and went to the two siblings.

"If you locked the door, none of this would've happened—" Mikan interrupted her sister,

"But Hotaru, he just stood there, he was all _gapin_g at me! You could have seen his face; a big, perverted man!" Mikan said.

"What's happened?" Kaoru asked.

"Idiot here, didn't lock the door and there was this big, _perverted man on the loose,_" she quoted, "Saw her naked." Hotaru told Kaoru.

"You're a big meanie Hotaru! Could you at least feel sorry for me, I'm your dear sister..."

"No idiot, I've finished hearing your asinine monologue, get off me or you'll be sleeping later on the cold floor, I won't even give you neither a pillow nor a blanket." she threatened.

_Cruel_ Kaoru thought as shivers went down through her spine.

"Okay, okay." Mikan got off her sister while she wiped her tears, she better not push her this far, if her sister says something, she really means it. Kindness was not part of her dictionary.

_Almost._

Silence.

"Wait, you mean, there was a man who opened the door when you were changing?" Kaoru asked, Mikan merely nodded, "And he saw you while you're clad only in a towel?" she continued.

She miserably nodded.

"What did he look like?"

This time Mikan answered, "He has black hair. Red eyes, tall."

Kaoru gasped, "Oh my! That must be my son, Natsume. I asked him to get something from the back of the house. But I never thought he'd open the bathroom door."

Mikan's jaw dropped while Hotaru rolled her eyes again_. They__'__re__ both __idiots, __stupid__ idiots._

Great, it was their Auntie's son.

A young man descended downstairs and it was Ruka,

"What's happened mom?" he asked.

"A debauch opened the door when I was bathing." Mikan bluntly answered which surprised Ruka.

_Did__ she__ mean__ pervert?__ Who?_ Ruka asked to himself

"Oi, stop your wailing little girl, I could hear you upstairs and it's annoying." the lad appeared out of thin air, "Besides, there was nothing to see." he said nonchalantly.

Mikan blushed beet red and replied incredously, "You, you pompous boy! How dare you say that, can you not say a sorry? You opened that door, stared at me and not apologize! Your attitude—" Hotaru covered her mouth and dragged her sister at the other side of the room.

The three stared at the two sisters completely baffled. "I apologize in behalf of my idiotic sister here for her shameful actions. Please do forgive her." she bowed down.

_I__'__m__ going __to__ kill__ you__ for__ this__ you__ twit._ Hotaru glared at her sister, hard.

"Its alright Hotaru, I also apologize for my son's inexcusable attitude," Kaoru said as she turned her attention to her son, "Natsume, you say sorry to Mikan because you opened the door."

"Hn." he grunted.

Silence filled the room.

Ruka sensing the tension in the atmosphere, said, "I think its time for supper mother, I'm quite hungry already so, let's eat. Father will be arriving soon."

"We'll just have to set up the table dear and wait for your father." Kaoru answered, "You can help Hotaru set up the table. Mikan go fix yourself upstairs, we'll be eating soon."

Hotaru and Ruka went to the dining room and set the table while Mikan headed upstairs.

Soon, Tadashi arrived and they all settled for dinner.

Dinner was a quiet event. Tadashi noticed everybody was quiet. No one's talking. Odd, her wife always asks about her day. He could see clearly Mikan glaring at Natsume, Natsume smiling conceitedly and the rest eating quietly.

Tadashi tried to start the conversation, "So girls how was your day, had fun at the market? Did my wife dragged you to stores?" he mused, that earned him playful slap in the shoulder from her wife.

Mikan took some time off scowling at Natsume and happily answered, "We had fun at the market today Mr. Hyuuga, there was so much to see." Forgetting she was supposed to be mad at a certain someone.

"It was fun being at the market." Hotaru spoke softly. You can't really tell if she was happy because of her indifferent face and tone.

They talked occasionally followed by silence after silence.

This was all new to the Hyuuga family.

They weren't used to a big dinner, it was always the four of them. Having two new companions, or maybe soon, new housemates was a big change. Especially when these two housemates are girls and the same age as their sons. They still don't know yet if they'll stay for a while or whether they will go tomorrow.

Kaoru talked about this, or rather about the two girls last night. Strange as it seems, she was completely taken by the girls. "They're completely adorable oh Tadashi!" she had told her husband. He couldn't say yes right away, he was considering his two sons. Oh well, they'll found out soon enough.

Supper has ended. Mikan now took her turn in clearing the table. Kaoru told Natsume to help her, the latter complained but Kaoru insisted and he gave in.

So now, they were both clearing the table, with him getting the plates and Mikan wiping the table sloppily.

Soon after, they all settled in for the night.

* * *

Hotaru was upstairs with Kaoru giving her a new set of clothes and a clean lavender-colored towel. Mikan entered the room when Kaoru already left. She turned to her sister and said, "The bottle is the hair lather and the small bar at the rack is soap."

Hotaru nodded and said, "Nice discovery birdbrain." With that, she closed the door. "Meanie!" Mikan shouted at the retreating figure of her sister.

Hotaru bathed faster than Mikan, eager to retire for the night. So much had happen this day. She found her sister lying on the bed, staring off at the ceiling. It seems she was waiting for her, laying beside her, "Goodnight Hotaru" she heard her sister say.

The sky was full of stars and all dozed off to dreamland.

* * *

**Date revised: 06 November 2011**

So guys… review please? And please, feel free to point out errors and if you have some suggestions in mind, message me! Thank you for reading! Chapter 4 will be posted soon!


	4. Chapter 3: Boys and Girls

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

CHAPTER 4: Girls and Boys

The rays of sun shines brightly in their room and birds were chirping as if to wake them up. Hotaru stirred lightly on the bed and slowly woke up. She rubbed her eyes and stood up finding her sister drooling at the pillow. _Disgusting, _she thought_._ She quickly brushed her slightly disheveled hair and went downstairs.

She was greeted by Kaoru and Ruka who were drinking their cup of coffee and were talking.

"Good morning Hotaru, how was your sleep?" Kaoru said while handing her cup of coffee.

"I slept well Auntie. And yours?" Hotaru replied, and sat at the opposite of Ruka, who in turn smiled slightly at her as greeting.

They all ate breakfast in silence and was later joined by half-asleep Mikan. She greeted all of them and ate her breakfast, later on Tadashi and Natsume followed.

Ruka, Natsume and Tadashi prepared for work and soon headed out. The ladies who were left in the house cleared the table. Kaoru went to the lavatory and washed the dishes whilst Mikan and Hotaru fetched water at the lake. Though it was quite of a long walk and the boys usually do it, they volunteered for the water is running out. They fetched the pail and walked to the lake, they bid goodbye first and then went out.

It has been three weeks already since they started to live with the Hyuugas. And that first week was probably the hardest they have gone through their lives. They were not useful in the kitchen, they were not good with cleaning, they can't cook, maybe fetching water is the only thing they could do without inflicting harm to them and to the house.

Passing by grassy lands and colorful wild flowers they reached the lake.

It was a beautiful sight indeed. Crystal clear water is flowing endlessly to the other side. Having enough time to admire the place, Hotaru shoved the pail into the lake and scooped water. It was heavy lifting it up, sensing her sister's unease, Mikan went immediately to her sister's side and helped her lift the pail up. But to no avail, they couldn't lift the pail up and worst, they fell into the water.

They both sank deeply into the water. Mikan flailed her arms up trying to surface. When she did, she didn't saw her sister. She immediately took a deep breath and swam down. She opened her eyes in the water and started to swim. She caught sight of her sister struggling to surface and she grew scared.

Her sister was afraid of water and she can't swim.

Mikan hastily swam to her sister and grabbed her by the waist. Hotaru, knowing it was her sister, took hold of her shoulders and let her lift them up. Both were panting heavily as they tried to regain breath. Loud intakes of breathes were heard as Mikan still held her.

"Are you alright?" Mikan asked her, still gasping for air. Hotaru nodded weakly and Mikan hugged her sister, "Thank heavens!" she exclaimed.

Mikan swam again, holding her sister tightly. They were awfully drenched and soaked. Their dresses became heavier and their shoes weren't helping either. They laid down the grass and tried to regain breath. After calming both their systems and have regained enough strength, they went to their pails and this time, they decided that they would get water, but never fill their pails. They started to walk back and even their pails weren't filled, it's as if they were carrying two pails more because of their soaked clothes.

When Kaoru opened the door, it was like déjà vu. The two girls were soaked again except this time, it was not night, it isn't raining and they weren't carrying pails of water before. The girls never fail to amuse her every time they were asked to do chores, and this one is one of the funniest she's seen, yet.

"Good gracious, what happened to the two of you?" she said, eyeing the two girls.

"The lake was so beautiful so we decided to swim." Hotaru said as she passed Kaoru and went the kitchen to drain the pail.

"We had a little mishap in the lake making us fall that's what happened." Mikan smiled sheepishly.

Kaoru frowned a little bit, thinking they might catch a cold, "I'll heat water so you two can take a bath and changed to dry clothes." she said as she went upstairs. "Next time girls, please be careful, you two could have been sick and worst you two might've drowned." she said, concern all over her face.

"Hai." the girls answered.

The two took their baths. After changing, they went straight down to the kitchen. Kaoru was cooking lunch. The two appeared and she made them sit.

"Alright girls, I've thought about what happened earlier. Now, it's not that that I find you two rather useless here in the house, its just that I think that this time, you two should be learning things like cooking, cleaning and even finding work." Kaoru told them.

Both Hotaru's and Mikan's brow furrowed. _Work?_

"I know you two are inexperienced in all, and that is the point. I will teach you how to cook, do the laundry, clean rooms and stuff, and since tomorrow is the weekends, I'll ask my sons to take a day off from their work and show you 'round the town to get yourselves some work." she smiled pleasingly.

"We really do appreciate it all Auntie but do you think we can do it?" Mikan told her, doubtful.

"Of course sweetie! You and Hotaru are bright girls; of course you can do it!" Kaoru replied proudly.

Mikan felt a wave of sadness struck her. This woman, who they've only met for only a month was like their own mother. She was cheerful, bubbly and just have this air happiness around her. _As if they are still with her…_

Needless to say, their missing their mother. Terribly.

Mikan quickly got up from her chair and embraced Kaoru from behind. Her eyes widened in shock. "Thank you so much, you don't know how grateful we are." Mikan told her, Kaoru held Mikan's arm that was around hers and said, "Of course love, you and Hotaru are part of the family now, and families support each other." "Thank you Auntie, it means a lot to us." Hotaru smiled. "S_hucks_, you two are making me flustered. Stop!" she gushed.

Mikan giggled as she broke the hug.

"Now, now let stop this mushy scene and let's get back to work. The food is ready to serve. You two, just prepare the table."

"Hai."

The day passed by quickly and the night set in. The men of the house arrived. They all settled in for dinner.

"So, Ruka, Natsume, I want you to take the girls out tomorrow." Kaoru told two boys turned their attention to their mother.

"What mom?" Ruka asked quite not believing what his mom just said.

"I said, you two are taking Mikan-chan and Hotaru-chi out tomorrow. They'll be looking for work." she replied calmly not minding Ruka raised his voice at her.

"Please don't call me that. It sounds idiotic," Hotaru said, sipping her soup delicately. Kaoru laughed sheepishly.

"I think it's a good idea, son. You two should go out once in a while now. You two have been working like mad cows for the past months; you should show the girls around. Take some time off and unwind." Tadashi said.

Natsume glared hard at his parents.

"Tomorrow, the two of you will be taking the girls out so they can find work and the two of you could relax." Kaoru said with finality.

"Tch. Annoying girls." Nastume grumbled as he stood up and stalked out of the room.

"I'm really sorry." Mikan apologized.

The sun was shining brightly. Birds roam around the trees and was chirping happily. It all seems to be a perfect morning. Except for our dearly beloved, Natsume and Ruka. They woke the day with a grumble.

They didn't really wanna do this, why?

_First_, they hate the town.  
_Second,_ there are a lot of girls.  
_Third,_ they don't even know the girls well.  
_Lastly,_ it'll be chaos if they'll be seen.

So right now, they woke up pretty early for their little trip around the town with the girls. They could be working now or be sleeping until midday, but no, their mom and dad ordered them to have a little break and spend 'quality time' with the girls.

Until now, they really haven't got to know the two girls who were living with them for almost a month now. They all just have these on their lists:

1. They're ugly. (Natsume)  
2. Mikan likes to smile. (Ruka)  
3. One smiles like an idiot. (Natsume)  
4. Hotaru is _sort of _scary. (Ruka)  
5. The other one creeps me out. (Natsume)  
6. Mikan is the talkative one. (Ruka)  
7. One keeps jabbering and looks like a monkey.(Natsume)  
8. Hotaru's quiet. (Ruka)  
9. The other one don't say anything. (Natsume)  
10. They're girls. (Ruka and Natsume)

So far, that's what they got. But the one good thing about this is that, they seem to not be _attracted _to them. That's a miracle. For once, there are two girls on the face of the planet who seemed to not be chasing them or was declaring their undying love for them.

But they don't know what's gonna happen today. It's been a while since they went to town (and the last time wasn't pretty).

"Ruka, Natsume, sons, are you two awake?" Kaoru called downstairs.

"Yes mom, we'll be out in a minute." Ruka shouted back.

Natsume was still pissed 'bout last night and he didn't mutter a single word. He just grumbled incoherent things Ruka wouldn't want to know about. He's known him for so long. They're brothers after all.

"Don't you two look dashing?" Kaoru exclaimed as she saw her sons.

"Mom, we're wearing a shirt and pants, don't go way overboard." Natsume said, annoyed.

"Where are they Ma?" Ruka asked as he eyed the room, not finding the two girls.

"Hotaru is at the kitchen drinking coffee, Mikan seems to have not wakened yet," she answered, "I'll go wake her."

Ruka and Natsume went to the kitchen and joined Hotaru for breakfast.

"Good morning," Ruka greeted her.

She nodded.

They all ate breakfast in silence, with Ruka sometimes trying to make a conversation but Hotaru just answers him in one or two words, he's lucky enough if she answers him in a five word sentence. Natsume wouldn't initiate either. So in short, Ruka is stuck with two non-talkative freaks.

"I'm really sorry I came out late. _Somebody_ should have woken me up." Mikan appeared, eyeing her sister who couldn't care less.

"Anyways, eat your breakfast Mikan, we'll be waiting for you in the living room." Ruka told her as the three of them stood from the table.

"Thank you." she said.

After eating breakfast, she went straight to the living room where she found the three sitting in silence.

She coughed delicately to get their attention.

"Shall we get going?" she said, smiling.

"Took you long enough..." Hotaru said disapprovingly.

Then they all went straight to the door.

"Sons," take them out for lunch for lunch. "You will not go back until they find a work or two." Kaoru reminded them.

"Great, a day stuck with two freaks," Natsume mumbled, it went unheard by the two whilst Hotaru heard it perfectly.

Then off they go Central Town.

* * *

People stared at the four young people who were walking down the road, striding gracefully. _Beautiful_ they thought.

"What kind of work do you two want to have anyway?" asked Ruka whilst they're having lunch at the Black Cat's.

"Well, I'm pretty good with tending the garden or making tea." Mikan said mindlessly.

"I see, I actually work at a farm, I tend the animals. I could ask Mr. Young if he could give a work for you. They need a little help at the farm and I also think the garden needs a little work to do." Ruka offered, smiling.

"Really, oh my! Thank you so much!" Mikan beamed, holding his hand tightly. Ruka had his cheeks tinted red.

_Traitor_ Natsume thought.

"You miss Hotaru? What kind of work do you want?" Ruka asked in courtesy,

"I want something that could give off money fast and somewhere quiet." She answered, emphasizing on the _money _and_ quiet_.

"Try the library." Natsume finally spoke.

"You like books right sister?" Mikan said.

"I'll see what I can do." she answered.

"We have to go." Natsume said, impatience sounding in his voice.

Natsume is really itching to ditch these three since they've arrived at Central Town. He never liked Central Town. He never liked those two. He never liked to help. He never liked going to places.

He never liked anything.

_God,_ how badly does he want to leave this place and be off alone. But no, his mother ordered them to help those two look for job. But how could they? Those two are both inexperienced and it seemed like it was their first time seeing the world. Did their parents lock them up since they were born?

As much as he wants to leave them all now he couldn't, 'cause his _darling_ mother told him to and if he ditched them, she will surely get mad and scold at him, nag at him, and ignore him until he's _forced _to say sorry and make up for it.

Mothers. He took one heavy sigh.

"I think we should split up." Ruka said, Natsume and Hotaru eyed him suspiciously,

Ruka saw their looks, "I mean—I don't mean it that way—I just think that— I mean—we could go home faster—if we split up I mean— the work—" he started to stutter.

"We get it." Hotaru said, easing his stammer, "Just be home before dark."

She started to walk away from them. Natsume, having no choice, followed the _Ice Queen. (as he named her)._

Mikan and Ruka are comfortably talking to each other passing by tall tress and tall grasslands.

"So, if kind sir Woo Young actually gives me a job, wonder how it would be like for me?" she asked aloud,

"Well, Mr. Woo young and his wife are very kind, they have two daughters but both married leaving them with no help. They never bore a son, so they hired our father but eventually my dad has to leave them for he has other jobs and has to go to other towns. Our dad didn't want to leave them with no help at all so he insisted that Natsume and I should work there and help them out."

"So what does Natsume do in the farm?" Mikan asked,

"Well, he's in charge of harvesting the crops Mr. Woo Young planted and he also takes the harvested fruits and vegetables at the market to sell. He doesn't tend to the animals, he couldn't get along with them, sometimes I can sense he hates them." he chuckled.

"Oh." She nodded, "But you know what? You two are very different." she apprehended.

Ruka looked at her,

Seeing this, Mikan delicately shoot her hands in front of her, "No, I didn't mean it that way! I just—well I just noticed you two really looked different and your, well, umm, manners…"she bit her lip,

"Way different?" he continued, smiling earnestly at her,

"Yes," she nodded.

"Well, we're _kinda_ used with that. Natsume and I, well," he paused, "Are totally different from each other. He doesn't like people around him, he prefers to be alone." he told her,

"But doesn't he get lonely?" she asked,

"Natsume…he's been like that ever since I met him. He never liked someone to be all around him, people say that he's cold but Natsume is really nice." He replied,

"Met him?" Mikan asked, confused.

"Oh, you don't know?" he asked, surprised also.

"Know what?" she asked,

"That Natsume and I are not really brothers." He told her, almost too normal,

"What?" she asked, rather too loudly,

"Natsume and I are just step brothers. I was eight when my dad married Natsume's mom. Well my mom died giving birth to me, since then my father was the only one who raised me. Natsume's story, well, I don't know much because when I met mother Kaoru and Natsume, both our parents just explained that they are to be wed and Natsume was to be my step brother, the story of Natsume's dad wasn't mentioned."

"Huh? So until now, you don't know what happened to his real father?" she asked, eyebrows ready to meet,

"Yes." He answered simply.

"But how—" she was to ask again but he was interrupted when Ruka said,

"Well, here we are." he announced making Mikan stop on her tracks.

* * *

Hotaru and Natsume just exited Mr. Ebb's electronics shop, Hotaru's new workplace. It took her less than 10 minutes to get employed, with exceptional skills and beauty, how can she not?

But it wasn't the case this time.

Mr. Ebb didn't believe any of those the moment Hotaru and Natsume walked onto his shop. He thought she was a woman of no skills and was only to look for something so he was surprised when she said boldly,

"I don't deserve to work in this old, almost penniless shop but this will do." She said coldly,

"Excuse me young lady?" the old man asked, not believing what he just heard, he cast a glare towards the young woman in front of him.

"I said your shop will be out of business in two month's top, you _need_ me to improve this place and _make_ you money." She replied, not caring if she was receiving deathly glares from the man.

"Does my shop have a "Need help" sign outside?" He tried to mock her.

"No, but now," she smirked evilly and hold one of the robots that the man placed on his desk and mercilessly hit it onto the floor.

"You do."

_Cruel_, Natsume thought, he was right in staying out of her way.

The man immediately dropped onto the floor and hurriedly picked up the dismantled pieces of his invention.

"How could you!" he yelled at her, "It took me half a year to perfect this robot, how could you, you evil piece of—" his cries was interrupted when she took the dismantled pieces from his hands and took out the screws and bolts that was on top of his desk.

The old man couldn't speak anymore, too appalled and shocked of what's happening. The girl just walked in, announced she'll be working here, took hold of his precious invention, dropped it on the floor, and now, she is fixing it?

The man is done for it.

It took Hotaru less than five minutes to rebuild the robot the old man worked for six months. Natsume and the old man were nonetheless surprised.

How could she?

"I believe this is_ your_ invention?" she smirked arrogantly as she showed the man his invention which still looks the same but the structure was totally different. It was perfect. The pictures, the manuals he have for inventing that robot had no say of what she is holding now.

His invention, the robot that took him almost half a year to just make it walk, was finished by a mere girl in less than five minutes.

"So what now, old man?" she taunted, her arrogant smirk still on her face.

As much as the man hates this girl's guts and for insulting him and his shop, he needs her to make to really to rebuild his shop, and he was completely shocked that the girl was right saying that his shop will be closing in two month's top. He couldn't afford to lose this _brilliance _and she was exceptionally a beauty. He could make use of her skills and _beauty._

"You got yourself a job."

"Hotaru. Hotaru _Imai._" She told him as she extended her hand to formally accept the job.

"Welcome to my shop, Ms. Hotaru Imai." And they shook hands.

* * *

Night has fallen. The skies are getting darker, twilight has approached. Inside the house were three people, all raven-haired and was waiting for the other three to come home.

Hotaru got accepted for two jobs without Natsume's help. Seems like she didn't need any help from him. And he was irritated by that, he could have had the day off, not do anything, but he spent the day accompanying the _Ice Queen_ find herself a royal job.

How horrible today was.

He has come to know that they are _so alike _that he grew scared. After their _little talk _when they have parted with their siblings, he grew scared of what she can do and the evidences were of what he saw in the electronic shop and at thelibrary.

_Never mess with Hotaru Imai_ that's what he took note today.

Knocks were heard and a brunette lady and a blonde young man entered the door. Mikan's loud, happy voice was heard,

Natsume thought to himself. He has to deal with everyday, _Someone gag me_.

"Sister, I was accepted by Mr. Young!" Oh, how happy I am! Mr. Young was very kind, he has this very big farm, he has so many animals, his wife is kind too, and they give me some—" she squealed childishly,

"Yeah, yeah, I get it already." Hotaru said nonchalantly.

Mikan pouted childishly, "How about you sister? Did you get into any job?"

"Yes I did. I got into two jobs." She answered.

"Woah, really? I am happy for you Hotaru-nii!" Mikan squealed again,

"I see both of you got jobs. Congratulations dearies!" Kaoru appeared form the kitchen. "Thank you Ruka, Natsume for helping these two out." She smiled at them.

"Auntie! I got accepted by Mr. Young to work at his farm! I'm so happy!" Mikan said enthusiastically.

"Congratulations Mikan!" Kaoru replied as happily as Mikan, "How about you Hotaru?"

"I got into Mr. Ebb's electronic shop. He told me to start by the day after tomorrow. And I also got accepted at the town library." Hotaru replied calmly.

"Really? Congratulations!" Kaoru said, "By the way, who is the current tenant of the town library anyway?"

"Matsudaira._ Matsudaira Hayate."_

* * *

**Date officially revised:** 18 December 2011

_Well that's chapter 4 of my Runaways. _And to Rouma Hassitt who's asking if Aoi will be in the story, yes. She will be appearing in the story but I'm toying on the two ideas on what her role in this story will be. Hehe :)

Wishing everyone happy holidays and a great year ahead :)

_Reviews please? Lovelots, Katie_


End file.
